Calon Hati
by Mongto
Summary: "Oke, sukarelawan saja yang ingin menjadii ketua, oke siapa yang bersedia?"/"Satunya, hm sepertinya Haruno Sakura cocok."/"Tunggu! Kenapa kau menolak jika Haruno Sakura dijadikan pengurus? Kau dendam? Benci? Atau apa?" (Summary gaje)/AU, dldr! Enjoy, just for fun ;'D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

CALON HATI

By Haruka

.

Warning! OOC, AU, Typo, gaje, DLDR!

.

Sakura terus saja mengumpat tak jelas dalam hati dan menyumpahi ketua PMR dan pengurus lain yang belum juga datang. Ini sudah jam 3 sore, sedangkan ekskul mulai setengah jam lalu. Mana yang katanya ketua PMR paling disiplin di sepanjang sejarah SMAN Konoha? Mana yang katanya ketua PMR paling bertanggung jawab?

Basi!

Lihatlah! 45 anggota PMR dari kelas 11 dan 10 sudah pada kumpul, dan mana pengurus PMR kelas 12? Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi pensiun, jadi enggak mentingin ekskul lagi?

Basi kuadrat!

Seluruh anggota sudah mengikuti aliran Sakura. Menyumpahi para pengurus PMR, yang notebenenya adalah kakak kelas mereka. Tampik lah rasa sopan santun! Tampik rasa iba ke kakak kelas yang mau UN! Tampik rasa kagum itu! Katanya panutan? Panutan apa? Datang aja terlambat, malahan pada enggak tahu nih kakak kelas pada dateng enggak.

Basi kubik!

Suara gaduh dari sumpah-menyumpah para anggota berhenti, ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan terdapat 9 orang kakak kelas. Dengan tampang watados, kesembilan jali-jali itu berdiri di depan dan tersenyum.

"Maaf adik-adik, kami agak terlambat, karena harus mengurus sesuatu."

What!? Enak banget ngomongnya, pakai kalimat agak terlambat pula. Enggak sadar kalau terlambat banget? Apa perlu tuh jam di london dipindahin ke ruang PMR, atau kalau perlu mereka dibeliin alarm power ranger yang berbunyi saat ada sesuatu, ya termasuk jadwal PMR ini.

Basi...ngan!

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai, mari kita berdoa menurut agama dan keyakinan masing-masing, bedoa, mulai!" Mau tak mau seluruh anggota termasuk Sakura, menundukkan kepala, setelah mendengar perintah dari Sasuke, ketua PMR tahun kemarin. "Selesai!" Semua kembali duduk dan menatap tajam ke arah sembilan batman kurang tidur yang berdiri di depan. "Baiklah, karena kami para pengurus kelas 12 akan menghadapi Ujian, jadi tidak diwajibkan lagi untuk mengikuti ekskul di luar pelajaran, maka dari itu, pengurus PMR akan diganti dengan adik atau kakak kelas 11." Jelas Sasuke pura-pura tidak sadar dengan deathglare yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, harus ada dua kandidat untuk ketua, wakil ketua, sekretaris satu dan dua, bendahara satu dan dua, serta seksi kegiatan dan seksi peralatan." Jelas Gaara, yang notebenenya adalah wakil PMR.

"Oke, sukarelawan saja yang ingin menjadi ketua, oke siapa yang bersedia?" Seluruh anggota kelas 11 dan 10 pada celingukan, mencari siapa yang berani menanggung beban PMR?

Krik

Tidak ada?

Toing!

"Hehe, tidak ada yang bersedia?" Tanya Sasuke gugup, ternyata tidak ada yang mau.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita pilih dua kandidat saja, nanti yang menetapkan biar kelas 10, gimana?" Usul Karin yang tak lain adalah sekretaris. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui dan melihat adik kelas 11 yang berjumlah 18 orang.

"Bagaimana dengan Inuzuka?" Tanya Gaara, dan di jawab anggukan oleh kawanan pengurus lainnya.

"Oke, Inuzuka Kiba." Kata Karin sembari menulis nama kandidat ketua PMR di papan tulis.

"Satunya, hm~ sepertinya Haruno Sakura cocok." Kata Naruto(seksi peralatan), seluruh kawanan pengurus mengangguk, dan kurang persetujuan dari Sasuke.

"Tidak! Jangan dia." Tolak Sasuke. Huft, Sakura sedikit sakit hati, bagaimana tidak? Ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu, sungguh tak berperikemanusiaan. "Inuzuka saja, dia langsung jadikan ketua. Aku kenal persis dia." Lanjut Sasuke. Dan seluruh anggota dan pengurus mengangguk.

"Wakilnya Haruno bagaimana?" Tanya Karin. Sasuke menggeleng dan bilang 'tidak', dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura merasa gegana. "Dia pandai dalam hal-hal yang berbau kesehatan, mengingat SMP dulu juga PMR dan ayah ibunya seorang dokter." Lanjut Karin, tapi Sasuke tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku ingin, Yahiko yang menjadi wakilnya. Ada yang tidak setuju?" Ujar Sasuke. Semua bersorak setuju dan Karin kembali menulis.

"Untuk sekretaris, aku ingin Hinata, dia cukup rajin, benarkan Naruto?" Kata Shion dengan nada bercanda dan membuat Naruto salting.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sekretaris dua, Haruno Sakura. Dia juga serajin Hinata kok." Kata Gaara. Sasuke menggeleng cepat, untuk keberapa kalinya Sakura dibuat galau?

"Aku tetangganya, dia benar-benar rajin dan disiplin, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika dia menjadi sekretaris." Lanjut Chouji. Sasuke tetap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin, Matsuri yang menjadi wakil sekretarisnya. Ada yang tidak setuju?" Dan seluruh siswa bersorak setuju setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sekarang bendahara. Bagaimana kalau dia, itu yang di pojokan!" Seru Tenten sembari menunjuk gadis yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang.

"Kurotsuchi? Baiklah, mungkin ada yang tidak setuju." Sekali lagi seluruh anggota bersorak setuju.

"Wakil bendaharanya, hm~ Haruno Sakura? Oke tuh!" Ujar Neji dengan gaya OOCnya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin Hotaru, apa ada yang tidak setuju?" Untuk kesekian kalinya seluruh anggota bersorak setuju dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula hati Sakura tersayat. Malang Sakura.

Semua sedikit bingung dengan Sasuke. Dari pengurus baru yang dipilihnya, tidak ada satupun yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Kan sudah pasti jika Sasuke asal pilih. Tapi, kenapa ketika mereka mengusulkan Sakura, Sasuke selalu menolak? Bikin sakit hati saja.

"Seksi kegiatan biar aku yang pilih, kali ini tak ada protes atau apapun! Darui dan Hidan. Seksi peralatan Jugo dan Kabuto. Oke itu!" Kata Sasuke tegas.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau menolak jika Haruno Sakura dijadikan pengurus? Kau dendam? Benci? Atau apa?" Tanya Karin yang mulutnya sudah gatal. Padahal Sasuke tahu persis dengan Sakura melalui ceritanya. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke menolak?

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Pengurus kelas 12 juga sudah terlanjur penasaran, Pengennya garuk wajah Sasuke biar dia mau jawab!

"Terus?"

"Aku enggak mau dia terbebani,"

Seluruh manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan membeku. Tidak mau terbebani? Maksud Sasuke, Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura terbebani dengan mengurus ekskul PMR?

"Daripada menjadi pengurus PMR, mendingan kau jadi pengurus hatiku dan buah hati kita." Lanjut Sasuke ganteng, sembari menatap Sakura.

Sakura terkejut

Pengurus kelas 12 mimisan

Kelas 10 semaut

.

OWARI

.

.

a/n

Maaf saya khilaf, ini fict benar-benar gaje dan rada gimana gitu -_-

Saya buat ini gegara kemarin rabu, tepatnya saat ekstra PMR, pemilihan pengurus baru, jadi dapet ide gaje kayak gini deh... xD

Mau tahu aku bagian apa?/ga

Kayak Naruto /ga nanya

Oke deh...

Re to the view, RIVIEW?


End file.
